


Jellybean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Jellybean

By the time that you left, you saw Tina as a friend. It had put you in a good mood and you were feeling way better than when you arrived. Dean could tell, and it was rubbing off on him. “Wanna stop for dinner? A nice sit down meal?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Sure. Sounds good to me.” You nodded, smiling.

He grinned excitedly. “Steak or pasta place?” 

You smirked. “Steak. Duh.” You laughed. He smirked back, but his eyes trained on you for a moment. Looking back at the road, he felt hope rising. If he could just keep you happy, he would know he was doing things right. That’s what mattered. You could feel Dean thinking, but chose not to say anything. Instead, you watched the scenery out the window. “Maybe teach me to drive Baby one day?” You suggested. 

He did a double take. “You wanna drive Baby?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it’d be fun I think.” You smiled over at him.

He felt his heart stop and he just smiled. “I’d love to teach you.” He agreed. “Whenever you’d like.”

You smiled, happy with that answer. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank  _ you _ , sweetheart.” He beamed. “For showing an interest in her. And for coming with me.” 

You shrugged. “She’s your daughter. And I’m happy I’m gonna be able to be part of her life.” You said honestly. “She’s sweet, and Tina’s nice.”

“Tina is.” He nodded. “Did you two bond?” He glanced for a moment. “She said it was nice to have a female to talk to that knew about ‘the life’.”

“We did.” You said happily. “I’m so glad we did.” You smiled over at him. “She said she’s never talked about pregnancy stuff with anyone.” You shrugged. “We talked a little about a lot.”

“Learn stuff?” He grinned. “Anything you can teach me?”

“I’m gonna need a lot of cocoa butter.” You giggled. “And not the cheap stuff.”

“Anything. You name it I’ll buy it for you.” He said instantly. “Even if I have to deal with Cas snapping me somewhere random.”

“He would be happy to do that.” You laughed. “You don’t sound like it would be enjoyable for you, though.” 

He shook his head. “I hate it.” He chuckled. “I wanna throw up every time.” He admitted. “But for you two, I’d do it.”

You reached over and patted his hand. “Aren’t you a sweetie.” You teased. “No need to make yourself throw up. That’s my job.” You joked.

“Oh, man. You have to go through that no matter what?” He widened his eyes. 

“Most women seem to.” You shrugged. “I’m guessing I will, too.”

“That’s horrible.” He sounded terrified. “And gross.” He made a face.

You laughed hard at that, shaking your head. “As if you’ve never thrown up.”

“Which is why I hate it so much.” He nodded with a laugh. “I always end up whining after.”

“Dean Winchester, whining?” You smirked. “That’s something I never thought I’d hear.” You giggled. “Do you also whine when you mess up your laptops…?” You asked playfully.

“...Yes.” He said shyly. “Just a little.” He blushed, which went all the way to the tips of his ears. “I’m gonna kill Sammy for telling you about that.”

You snorted, having fun with this. “That’s amazing.” You grinned. 

“Meanie.” He said softly. “I’m sure you have your habits, too.” He shook his head.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t rinse my spoon after putting it in jelly.” You laughed. “That’s about it.” You shrugged. “So sue me.”

“Mhmm.” Dean wasn’t convinced. “Sure, sure.”

“Not everyone in the bunker is addicted to porn, De.” You snorted. “I hate to burst your bubble.” He couldn’t even think of a comeback, heart fluttering at the use of your nickname for him. Chuckling, he shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. 

* * *

Before you knew it, it was the morning of your first appointment, and Dean was wired. “No coffee for you today.” You teased even though you were pretty nervous. “Just a couple hours, and we get to see our jellybean of a baby.”

He grinned. “Jellybean. I love it.” He told you. “So cute.”

You smiled, following him up the stairs. “Hopefully the doc is nice.” It would help greatly. “If they’re rude, I might want to switch, honestly.”

“Same here.” Dean agreed. “Don’t need a dick treating our baby.” He said firmly, making you giggle at how he sounded. He opened the door for you to the Impala, neither of you saying much for the duration of the ride. Both of you were simply looking forward to seeing your baby.

Halfway through waiting in the waiting room, you put a hand on Dean’s leg. That had surprised him, but not as much as him moving his hand to hold yours surprised you. You smiled nervously at him, standing up quickly when your name was called. You followed the nurse back, your excitement taking over your nerves. Dean looked around, eyeing the different equipment. This was so new to him, he looked much like a curious child.

The lady smiled at you both. “So I’ll be doing your scans, and all that before the doctor comes in.” She told the pair of you. “I’m going to have you lay back on the exam table and lift your shirt to your ribs.”

You nodded, doing as she asked. You smiled up at Dean as he rubbed your shoulder. You jumped slightly as the gel was cold, making the two of you chuckle.

She hummed softly as she concentrated on the screen, narrowing her eyes after a moment. “So I found the baby.” She pointed. “But, I’m having trouble getting the heartbeat.” She mumbled, moving the wand around. Your heart was hammering in your chest, worried.

“Does that happen?” Dean blinked at her, nerves rising for a different reason now. 

“Sometimes there’s a touch of difficulty, but that’s usually later on.” She said softly. “I’m going to get the doctor.” She told the two of you, pulling the wand away.

You looked up at Dean as you were left alone. “Dean?” Your voice was shaky. “What’s going on?” You asked.

“Hopefully nothing, sweetheart.” He squeezed your shoulder but didn’t sound convinced himself. He was terrified of what the doctor would tell the two of you. He looked up when she walked in, a sad look on her face. “No…” 

“I’m sorry, it looks like the fetus stopped developing at about 8 weeks.” 

You felt your world stop. “Why? How?” You breathed, your heart aching like you wouldn't believe. 

She shook her head. “We don’t know. This is common in the first 12 weeks.” 

Dean nodded, feeling better that it was common, but he wanted to throw up. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do. All the hopes he had of the life growing inside you were dashed. He didn’t even fathom what you must be feeling.

You were trying to calm your breathing. “What do I do now?” 

She sat on the chair the nurse had been sitting on. “You let your body finish your miscarriage.” She told you gently. 

“She has to...She has to go through it all?” Dean asked. 

“I’m afraid so.” She nodded. “This won’t affect your chances of ever conceiving again. Many women have miscarriages and don’t even know it.”

You nodded, swallowing thickly as you sat up. “Thank you.” You told her. 

* * *

Every couple seconds, you wiped your cheeks, but the tears never stopped. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Dean would tell you, just as emotional. How was this fair? It wasn’t. 

“It’s not your fault.” You hiccuped. Honestly, you felt it was your fault. With all the strong emotions you had felt, could that have stressed your body too much? You could have been healthier… There were so many things going through your mind.

Dean helped you get down once you were back at the bunker, offering a hug. You instantly wrapped your arms around him, crying. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could make it all better.” He sniffled. “I really do.” He rubbed your back gently. “Want me to see if Cas can help you get some rest?”

“Both of us? Please?” You squeezed him. “I don't want to be alone.”

“If you’re sure.” He rubbed your back, mentally calling Cas. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas appeared.

You jumped slightly, looking at the angel sadly. “We miscarried, Cas.” You sniffed. “We lost the b-baby.”

Cas looked so sad to hear that. “How…” He said softly to himself. “I am deeply sorry.” He told you. “Is there anything I can do for either of you?” He saw the pain in Dean’s eyes, and knew how greatly it was affecting him.

“Maybe help us sleep tonight?” Dean asked, voice broken. “S-she has to let her body go through the entire process.”

Cas frowned. “That is natural. However I would not agree to that.” He said simply. He stepped up to you, catching you as he pressed his fingers to your head. 

You blinked, unsure at what he did. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” You heard Dean say as you grew drowsy. You felt yourself be lifted, and you weren’t sure if it was Dean, or Cas, who was carrying you. 

Dean would crawl into your bed and spoon you before Cas would knock him out as well. 


End file.
